


Assumptions

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had a master plan, but didn't count on Puck being full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brixisxonfire**](http://brixisxonfire.livejournal.com/)'s prompt over [](http://glee-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[ **glee_fest**](http://glee-fest.livejournal.com/) : _238 - Puck throws Kurt for a loop; he wants to bottom for the first time_ ”. Many thanks to my wonderful beta, lezi

Three months. Puck and Kurt have been together for _three months_ and they hadn't had sex yet. It wouldn’t have been so strange had Puck, stud extraordinaire, not been the one who was still content with heavy petting and the occasional blowjob. The whole situation was driving Kurt mad: being a man pumped up with testosterone, he needed, to put it simply, to fuck. He craved a long, hard, mind-boggling fuck.

So Kurt, being a proactive person, deployed a plan: 'Operation Get Laid'.

After inviting Noah over for dinner (while his father was on a fishing trip, of course), the young man proceeded to define the most important element of the night: his outfit. Not that he was planning to keep it on for long, but Cosmo said that the best method of getting naked was dressing fabulously. Cosmo had _never_ failed him, so he went through his closet and carefully chose a pair of impossibly tight black jeans, along with a red sweater whose wide neck showed off his flawless skin. He couldn't haven been anymore obvious if he had tattooed a giant 'Fuck Me' sign on his face.

He was ready, the house was ready, his bedroom was ready... 'Operation Get Laid: Phase One' had started.

***

The night was a success (thus far). Delicious food, red wine, strategically planned lighting and well-timed teasing had worked perfectly and soon after dessert (toasted almond and pear in white wine sauce, just in case anyone doubted Kurt's class), Kurt found himself on his couch, making out with Puck. The jock was already hard and grinding relentlessly against the smaller teen, eliciting soft moans from Kurt's pink mouth.

It was time for 'Operation Get Laid: Phase Two'.

The gleek stood up, grinning at the loss-filled whimper that escaped Noah's lips. He led them into his room and made a beeline for his bed, stripping Puck‘s shirt from his solid, warm frame. He took his time kissing and nipping the tan chest in front of him, overpowered by the strong and musky perfume oozing from Noah; it smelled like man, pleasure and sex. Kurt could spend the whole day drowning in it.

“I love this,” Kurt murmured, his usually high voice husky with want. He let his hand wander and squeeze Puck's dick, rubbing it through the  
fabric. “I love your dick.”

Noah growled and pushed Kurt onto the mattress, fumbling with the Nancy Reagan red sweater before tossing it to the other side of the room, ignoring its owner’s indignant squeaks. He sucked the other teen's pink nipple into his mouth, taking his time to lick and nip at it before doing the same to the other one.

Trousers and shoes were quickly discarded, as well as Kurt's red boxers. They grinded together, enjoying the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other, moans and groans filling the night, bodies moving together with impeccable rhythm.

The pale teen shoved Puck off, his heart warming at the other man's confused expression. He planted a soft kiss on Noah's chapped lips and smiled reassuringly at him.

“Don't worry, dear, I have something special for you.” He said, producing a small bottle of clear liquid from a box beneath his bed. Puck's eyes widened in shock as Kurt plopped down next to him, knees bent and legs spread open.

“Oh, Noah, I've been waiting so long for this, waiting for you. I'm ready, so ready; I've been dreaming about this for months, dreaming of your cock, your hands, _you._ ” He shoved a lubed finger into his hole, hissing and quickly added another one, and then one more, sliding them in and out, reaching for Puck's hand and tugging him until he was kneeling between his legs.

'Operation Get Laid: Final Phase'.

But the jock wasn't moving. His eyes were fixed in the space between Kurt and his own body, looking flustered and breathing heavily, _but not moving_. The smaller boy's fingers stilled and he moved closer, guiding the other man's erection to his entrance. As soon as the rapidly softening dick touched him, though, Puck pulled away.

Kurt felt like crying or screaming, possibly both. Puck didn't want him. He didn’t want him! Here he was, offering himself, opening up--literally--to be rejected. It was like a punch in the stomach, a hole cut through his heart.

He sprung into a sitting position, covering his naked body with a pillow. His jaw clenched in fury. “I hate you! What's your _problem_? Am I that disgusting?“ After a beat of tense silence, “Talk to me!”

Puck had the decency to look ashamed, his eyes shiny and pained, face strangely pale. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him, not in his usual lustful fashion, but tenderly, softly. “I do want you. I want you so bad... but inside of me”. The last part was uttered in such a low voice that it would have been lost if it weren't for the silence reigning in the room.

Kurt looked at him, surprise written in his green-blue eyes and repeated the words slowly, trying to understand. “You want _me_ inside _you_?”  
Puck was looking down with something akin to shame. The smaller teen couldn't take it. After all he had gone through, after all the fighting for acceptance... he was shaming Puck about sex. He felt like slapping himself. He had been such an idiot! Making assumptions, being so sure in his thoughts, because _of course_ the jock wanted to top, falling for old stereotypes. He should have known better!

“Oh, Noah! I'm so sorry. I've been an idiot. I thought... I--I don't know. I'm sorry. Please… please, look at me?” he lifted Puck's face. “Look at me. I shouldn't have assumed anything. It's alright, okay? I'll fuck you. I'll make it _so_ good for you.”

He kissed Noah slowly and softly, caressing his chest with trembling hands and easing him down, trying his hardest to make him comfortable again. He moved the pillow that had been covering him and laid on top of the other man, dropping soft kisses on his face. Noah smiled at him and kissed back, his confidence slowly coming back.

Kurt did his best to make Puck hard again, licking at his half-soft cock until it was fully erect. He slid his tongue up and down and stroked himself at the same time, until the taller boy was panting again, sadness wiped from his face.

The gleek smiled reassuringly and bent Noah's muscled legs, spreading them wide enough so he could sit in between them. He took the lubricant again and dipped his fingers into it, smearing some of it over Puck's entrance. He looked into those brown eyes and pushed a slender finger into the jock's tight hole.

“Is this alright?” Kurt asked. “Noah?”

“It... It kinda hurts, okay? Man, you made it look so _easy_.”

Kurt smirked. “Well, I've had a lot of practice.”

“Slut.”

“Newbie.”

“Cock-slut!”

“You have _no_ idea.” At that, Kurt bowed down and took Puck's cock back into his mouth, sliding his finger in and out in-sync with his tongue movements. Noah made an appreciative noise and felt himself loosen up around the pale hand shoved inside him. He barely squirmed when another finger was added, mostly because they brushed a sweet spot somewhere and also because Kurt was sucking him wonderfully.

A third nimble finger was added, and Puck had to grab the headboard to avoid thrusting up and down, desperately wanting more of the smaller boy's wet mouth and agile fingers.

Then everything was gone. He whimpered pathetically. A small voice in his head told him that whimpering was for pussies, but honestly, he couldn’t care less right now. Kurt was positioning himself between his still bent legs, fighting (and losing) against the condom wrapping.

Puck grabbed his fumbling hand. “Dude, I want it for real. No rubber.”

“As you wish.” He poured some more lube onto his achingly hard dick. “And don't call me 'dude.’”

Kurt smiled predatorily and rubbed the tip of his cock against Noah's hole. He pushed slowly, softly, until the head of his member was buried inside of the other's body. Puck took a deep breath and asked him to keep going. The pale boy grabbed the other's hips and kept pushing, inch by inch, until he was completely sheathed.

It was _amazing_. Kurt could feel his boyfriend's body widening for him, adjusting to fit him, spasming softly. He could _definitely_ see the whole topping appeal. He pulled out and in, painfully slowly at first, getting used to the hot pressure of Puck around him. He was enraptured by the boy's face: wide eyes, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure and cheeks flushed red. He looked adorable… and hot.

He started thrusting faster and harder, trying to rub against Noah's prostate and succeeding. He could feel himself inching closer to his orgasm. Puck's voice snapped him out of his daze.

“God, _Kurt_ , God…! Fuck me from behind,” Noah scrambled away and moved until he was on all fours in front of Kurt, who bit his lip to repress a very undignified squeak. “C'mon, Kurt, fuck me like this, take me from behind.” Puck reached over to part his own ass, offering Kurt the hottest view he had ever seen. “Look, you get to see us in your mirror. _I_ want to see you doing me in the ass, too.”

That was all the gleek needed to hear. He took his dick and pushed it inside of Puck in one swift motion, hands firm on those hips once more as he slammed into the runner-back mercilessly.

Noah had been right: they could easily see themselves in Kurt's full-length mirror. The counter-tenor saw himself kneeling behind Puck's bulky body, thrusting relentlessly, both of them covered in sweat as they grew closer to the end. It made him feel so powerful, so different. He had always thought of himself as a bottom, and he would definitely ask Noah to switch places sometime, but right now, as he kept hitting his boyfriend's prostate, he didn't give a damn. He reached down and stroked the jock's cock, thumbing the slit and grazing his well-cared-for nails across the shaft.

The other man was panting now, openly bucking up and down in a desperate attempt to get more friction. The kicker twisted his hand around Puck’s dick while hitting that wonderful spot inside him. One particularly vicious slam had Puck coming with a deafening scream that sounded a lot like Kurt’s name.

Puck forced himself to stay on his hands and knees as the other boy's thrusts grew more frantic and uncoordinated. He felt those soft fingers tightening on his hips, so hard that they'd leave purple bruises, as Kurt came with a low, manly growl that would have made Noah hard again had he not been so spent.

The smaller man collapsed on top of him and they lay there, silently panting, too tired to move or talk.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled out, slow and careful, and Puck was aware of the wetness sliding down his thighs. Kurt's cum... Kurt's cum dripping from his ass. He turned himself over, brown eyes meeting green-blue as he smiled broadly at the man before him. He sat (slowly, carefully, flinching ever-so-slightly) and took Kurt into the most crushing embrace they had ever shared, before lowering them both onto the mattress, snuggling against Kurt’s slim, milky chest.


End file.
